Sickness
by Storylady35
Summary: A young girl in her room is disturbed by an wounded intruder. *Two shot*
1. Sickness

Hide.

Shelter.

Somewhere.

Clutching his shoulder, the creature looked at his surroundings. _A gun shot… how… primitive. How could he have… _

The sound of dogs and sirens came even closer as they went over the buildings and streets, getting closer. Normally he wouldn't be bothered, he could out run them or fight but tonight… with this wound… he needed to do the one thing he never normally would do.

Hide.

He looked over the alley and over to the streets. The world was dark… apart from one window. A soft light came from it and a curtain could be seen flapping in the wind.

_That'll do._

He pushed off the wall and looked at the street, checking for any police then ran across and up to a fire escape, climbing the tree stories as fast as he could, flinching from the wound. The window was just before him and he snuck in, his eyes adjusting and taking in the room.

_A child's room. Female. Like animals. Awake in bed._

He blinked at the last observation. Two soft brown eyes were looking over at him, blinking in the glow from her nightlight.

"Who are you?"

The man ran over quickly, grabbing her by the throat, pushing her back into the bed. _Scream and I'll kill you. _His body language screamed the same message but his voice just wouldn't say the words. He stared at the child. _Eight, maybe nine years old… _

He let out a breath and released her neck. His arm was throbbing and he felt dizzy… and the pillow looked so…

"Let me rest." He managed at last, dropping his body slightly. "Let… me rest."

Her tiny hand pressed into his face as she sat up… and eased him into the bed. "Lie down."

He didn't have the strength to fight her, he just collapsed onto her bed, rolling onto his back and trying to get his breath back.

The girl sat next to him, her eyes trapped on his shoulder as the blood stained his clothes and now her bed sheets. Her hand touched it softly. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

The girl didn't listen, she jumped out of bed and ran to a chest of draws by the bed, opening the bottom draw and pulling out a large thick bandage, some medical tape and ran back, her footsteps silent on the carpet. She looked at his wound and put the bandage on top before securing it in place.

It was a sloppy job but considering her age… she did very well. The man looked at his wound then at her. "Why do you have bandages in your room?"

She lowered her head. "I'm sick." She turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing a similar bandage at the base of her back. "Daddy tries to help but… he doesn't know what's wrong with me."

"I see." He smelt the air. The child was more than sick. She was dying. Her body was rotting away. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I won't hurt you. You're too young… no one will believe you've seen me."

"What's your name?"

He opened his eyes fractionally and looked at her. "Sesshomaru."

"I'm Rin." She laughed and smiled at him.

His eyes narrowed on her. Dying… yet she looked so full of life. He had to envy her. He had a life that any would envy and yet he hated it. This child… with so few days on the earth… was more alive than him. He felt his mind melt and he reached up his good arm. "Come here Rin, lie next to me."

The girl nodded and put her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as they lay on top of the sheets. So close… he could feel her heart… how weakly it beat, how many times it failed for a moment before some small machine in her body got it to work again. How her breathing was hard and how she shook with pain. How close death was for her. How many times it tried to take her away.

She was pure sickness.

And it broke his heart.

-!-!-

Rin opened her eyes with the normal pain that every breath brought her. _Daddy will bring the medicine soon. It'll be alright._

"Rin… are you alright?"

She blinked and looked up at the man she was lying on, her arms tight on his clothes. His name was so clear in her mind. "Sesshomaru?"

"Are you in pain?"

She nodded and fell back slightly onto him. "Daddy will bring my tablets… they help."

He sighed and held her shoulder. "Rin… how long have you been sick?"

"I was born this way. I've hardly ever been home… this is the first time in three months."

His hands ran back in her hair. "I'm sorry Rin. If I could help…"

"I… I know I'll die. Daddy does his best but… everyone says it's pointless."

They were silent for a while then the man pulled away from her, putting her back down on the pillows. "Rin…" he stared into her eyes and held her cheek. He stared at her for a while… then leant forward and kissed her brow. "Rin… make me a promise… if I come back… you won't give up."

"You'll come back?"

"Yes. But you have to promise me to keep living. To keep fighting." He grinned at her. "Would you believe I am immortal?" he reached up to his shoulder, pulling the bandage away and revealing his healed shoulder. Even the blood was gone. Only a small burn pattern on his clothes remained. "I can never die."

Rin blinked and looked up at him. He smiled softly and held her face. "One day, I'll come back… and I'll make you like me. You will never be sick again. I promise. But you have to be alive when I come back. Promise?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'll keep fighting."

"Good girl. Now, I have to go, before your father comes and finds me."

**A/N: Thought I lost this when my memory stick crashed! Haha! Well, I guess it got saved, somehow.**

**I'll probably never finish it but its not a bad place to leave it…. :-D **


	2. Health

The curtain was still flapping in the wind but the smell of sickness was stronger than before. Climbing from the window into the room, the immortal looked over the room. It hadn't changed much.

Still the same pictures of animals, mostly dogs and wolves but there were a few birds of prey. But there was a whole wall of hand drawn images that had a common theme. From rough childish stick images to more professional, detailed paintings of a young woman stood by the side of a man with white hair and clear marks.

Sesshomaru grinned as he walked over to the large bed, looking at the different machines, beeping, moving and hissing as they worked. The figure in the bed was a young pale woman, her face pale, an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth as she slept.

Sitting on her side, he lifted a hand so it touched her cheek away from the mask. Instantly her eyes snapped open and stared into him, her hand lifted to the mask, removing it quickly. "Sesshomaru."

He couldn't help but grin a little and nod. "Yes."

"I knew you were real."

"I came back."

"Why did you take so long?"

"In all honestly, I couldn't find you. When I found you I was wounded, I wasn't thinking straight. And I normally travel from above, over the roofs but I came to you from the ground, it disorientated me. I've been looking for you for years."

She smiled and reached up to touch his face, her hand cold and shaking from the effort. He held her hand to his cheek, looking down at her. "Look at you, all grown up."

"The doctors are amazed, they call me a miracle. But I held on… for you. Just to see you again."

Lifting his legs to lie on the side of the bed, his head pressed into her hair, his arm wrapped loosely around across her chest.

_Her heart is still weak. She's grown… but is still weak._

"Rin, I promise, I'll visit you more often now that I know where to find you."

The teen smiled, rubbing her head into his shoulder. "No. There's no need."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died three years ago. I've been alone since. So I… I… I held on just hoping to see you again." Her eyes were distant but they still looked at him, bright and smiling. "Now, I don't mind giving up."

His eyes widened as there was a loud beep from the machines, several flashing lights on them. Sesshomaru looked back to the girl, her eyes drifted closed, her smile still on her lips.

Her heart had stopped. Her chest had fallen still.

"No… No! No Rin wake up! Come on!" His hands closed around her shoulders, shaking her sharply. "Wake up! Come on, don't do this now! Please! Don't do this to me now! Come back! Come back!"

He shook her for a moment but only found an empty, lifeless shell. His eyes couldn't take it in. after years of looking for her… finding her again… for her to die in his arms.

She'd died.

He'd looked everywhere for her… and she'd just… died.

Years of looking… hoping to find that young girl with more hope and life than he had ever known… ever imagined could exist. The one who had made him think of what he was.

She'd waited for him.

She'd met him once, for a few hours and slept most of it yet she had waited years just to see him again and die with a smile on her face.

He swallowed suddenly and put her back on the pillow, allowing her head to rest comfortably.

Then he lowered his head to her shoulder, feeling the cold hand of death. "How is it that I, a creature of death and blood, be given the gift of immortality, when you, Rin, with so much life and love in you… lose your life."

He ground his teeth for a moment, the years of searching finally coming back to him. "Whatever gods are in charge of fate... change it. I command you to change fate." His eyes closed as his anger took over. "Bring her back! Take my immortality, take my very life but **_let this child live_**!"

He panted in his sorrow, anger and pain, the dam of his heart breaking, flooding his body and crashing over him until a single drop leaked from under his eye lid.

"Change fate… just let her live."

The water dropped off his face and onto the body, sitting on her cheek before rolling off it as well.

Suddenly Rin let out a loud gasp, taking a deep long lungful of air, her eyes wide and panting. For a moment she looked over the room and the man beside her, shaking as her lungs pulled in more air. Then she smiled and laughed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I heard you."

"What?"

"I heard you. You called me. You called me back!"

"Rin." He pushed his nose into her neck, noting how strong her heart was. "Rin…"

"Sesshomaru." Her hands pushed him backwards slightly, going to the many drips and wires across her body, pulling them off and freeing herself of them, still smiling and laughing.

The immortal watched her, concerned. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need them!" She laughed, finally free. She took a second then climbed up out of bed, standing and laughing as she span on the spot. "Sesshomaru, look, I'm cured!" She stopped spinning and ran over to him. "You… you really did it, you really made me better!"

He blinked and held her cheek. She was better. She was warm and glowing and beautiful. Healthy, strong and alive. He huffed and shook his head. "I don't know how. But I'm glad."

"Will you take me with you? Where ever you go? Will you take me with you?"

"Where would you want to go?"

"I want to see the world! I want to see everything!"

"That'll take a very long time." His head turned to the side a little. "But I think you might now have a very long time."

Rin shrugged and shook her head at the same time, bouncing over and wrapping her arms around his chest. "I don't care if this lasts one day or one lifetime, I want to get out of here! Please, take me with you!"

A hand in her hair, the immortal nodded. "Alright Rin. Get dressed and I'll take you. You'll see the sun rise far from here."

She squeaked and ran around her room, dressing and stuffing a bag with items before running to him, following him down the fire escape and into the street, running hand in hand with her only reason to live.

**The end**

A/N: Since this was so popular and people keep asking for a second part/sequel, I had a go and honestly, I was sobbing when I was playing it out in my head.

But the big thanks goes to Taraah36 for helping me work out what happened. I had three possible endings and this was by far the best.

So, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next StoryLAdy35 Masterpiece


End file.
